Biomorph
"Some life arrived here by accident, just happened to breed little by little until it got its shape. Some things, like this beast, were made intentionally. What other forgotten horrors might be lurking in the dark corners of the world?" -Unclaimed Fisherman Biomorphs, or abberants, are often referred to as "shaped life" by the independent peoples of Soi. Biomorphs are creatures bred and genetically modified by the Immortals in bio temples. The reason for each biomorph is different, some bred for labor, food, other harvestable resources, warfare, or purely aesthetic reasons for the amusement of the Immortals. __TOC__ Safe Fauna 'Yamll' Large beasts of burden, which look like a cross between yaks and llamas, bred to be a perfect farm animal by the Encircled. Can work for long periods of time without food or water. Also known for their nutritious milk,. 'Jog-Donkey' Fast, long-legged equines, originally bred for speed and stamina to carry messages across the Circle. Used in mail services, transportation, and military operations. 'Sun back Turtle / Tortoise' A family of aquatic, amphibious, and terrestrial shelled creatures that photosynthesize as well as being herbivores. Flora 'Vitae Bloom' A flower that can be refined into a medicinal fluid which instantly clots blood and greatly accelerates healing commonly known as "flesh mender" around the world. Is highly toxic if ingested. Stronger strains can have addictive properties. 'Moon Leaf' A plant that if ingested halts fertility and menstruation in mammals. Is cultivated and sold all over the civilized world. 'Mammoth Climber' A grain bearing air plant that is capable of growing in the shaggy fur of mammoths and other large creatures. 'Purge leaf' A shrub that when refined properly creates toxin purge, a dangerous concoction that forces most poisons and toxins from a body at the cost of extreme physical stress to the consumer. Works on most but not all poisons and toxins. Pop fruit ''' A tree found in the northern coast of Soi, the fruit of the tree is nourishing, however covered in a thick viscous and toxic. The fruit of this tree dehydrate slowly over time until reaching a critical point of pressure where they explode with a massive force, spreading the seeds and peppering shrapnel into any unfortunate creature who's body then nourishes the found. Conditional '''Fauna Goran primate variants Various breeds of primates which have been bred for specific purposes by the Goran people. They perform tasks from carrying heavy equipment to carrying messages. 'Horn Beast' A large, horned, herbivorous, four-legged creature similar to a mountain ram bred to pull caravan wagons through various rough terrain and climates. It can negotiate rough terrain and pull large heavy loads for days at a time, and may also be harvested for milk, meats, and pelts. Griffon A bit of a misnamed creature that often causes confusion among other nations. The Griffons are large mammalian winged creatures descended from giant bats. They are large enough to carry light riders around the weight of 120-150lbs. The griffon riders are often used by the royal Kushan army as scouts or messengers of the nobility. Members of the Circle often trade with the Kushan for use of Griffons. Messenger wing variants Messenger wing variants are winged creatures that range from bats, birds, and reptilian species bred for either the carrying of messages from one location to another, or to intercept and kill the carrier of said message. These variants are all bred for different purposes to deliver in any climate or distance, they often hone in on colored flags or audible tones. Flora 'Carrion Vine' A vine that feeds on animal flesh, both fresh and rotten. It produces edible fruit. Many wild strains of fruit emit an intoxicating scent and cause paralysis, allowing the vines to grow into them unimpeded. Some wild strains have been said to be capable of moving and grasping with vines. 'Ice loaf' A lichen that thrives in colder climates. It can be refined into a concoction that raises body temperature at the cost of burning immense amounts of calories. Without proper refinement it is simply a large often square shaped edible fungus of little taste. 'Mimic mouth' A carnivorous flower that has the ability to detect and emit vibrations sensed in the air. Its petals have natural camouflage and contain a sedative and digestive acid. It often mimics high pitched bird or insect calls which encourages them to land on the flower, which snaps shut. The inner petal walls sedate and digest the creature. While most are only small enough to trap birds and insects, larger strains have been noted to exist. Tangle Vine Thorny Vines which are made to quickly overgrow roads, making them much harder to pass through. Dangerous Fauna 'Shipwreckers' Shipwreckers are a mammalian creature debated to be ab humans without a form of recognizable speech. They may also be descended from dolphins. They are known to attack or capsize small boats and follow shipping and whaling vessels in search of discarded meats. 'Trapper Ants' Ants that when placed in an area dig large underground colonies 2x2 meters on average around animal trails and roads. They camouflage the topsoil as undisturbed and wait for unwary prey to fall into their colony where they tear it to pieces. While nontoxic, each one is equipped with massive flesh tearing pincers. 'Scale maw' Large, long legged carnivorous reptile that hunts in packs and inhabits remote swamps of Soi. They are highly aggressive and territorial, often hunting in packs of five or more in dedicated families, the female specimen being at least twice the size of a male, and will pursue prey for miles at a time. While they prefer ambush tactics, they will give chase against slow or singular targets. They are hunted occasionally for their pelts and meat by the swamp lurker ab humans that live in the area. Flora [[CorpseBloom|'CorpseBloom']] A fungal species that appears in some unclaimed areas of Soi and most notably Haunted forests of Kushan. The fungus infects humans that either inhale enough spores or get the spores directly into their bloodstream. It begins growing throughout the body as it is still alive, and reprograms the brain to become obsessed with spreading more fungal growth to other species, eventually causing the human to become feral and extraordinarily violent.Category:Creatures Category:Biomorphs